1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems for delivery of fungicides, and, more particularly, to emulsifiable concentrates and aqueous use formulations thereof for wood coating applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Formulations for wood preservation which contain fungicides and other protective components are used in the presence of water under immersion conditions. However, it is found that these protective agents are washed off under these adverse water conditions. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide compositions containing active fungicides which exhibit increased penetration and rainfastness characteristics.